La princesa de la tragedia
by DulceMaiden
Summary: Las injusticias de la vida le habían hecho pasar momentos muy difíciles, pero aún así ella era amable y cándida para los demás. Ella sólo necesita a su querida familia a su lado para ser feliz. Historias de Doll durante su estadía en el East End y durante el circo.
1. Infancia

He querido hacer una historia de Doll desde hacía tiempo, aunque mis favoritos del arco del circo son Joker y Snake, este personaje tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón por su personalidad amable y dulce, y su historia tan trágica de principio a fin. Siento que en el fandom no le dan el aprecio suficiente, y siempre me había imaginado como fue su vida, siendo este el resultado.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece es obvio, sino en estos momentos estaría trabajando en el siguiente capítulo del manga.

* * *

 **Infancia**

"¡Mira lo que has hecho, niña estúpida!"

Ella sufrió constantes maltratos desde que tuvo memoria. Su padre biológico la había abandonado a ella y a su joven madre cuando aún estaba embarazada, y posteriormente encontró a otra pareja, un hombre mujeriego y adicto al alcohol, que a pesar de su violenta personalidad, su madre lo aguantaba porque traía pan a la mesa.

O eso solía decir ella.

En realidad no lo admitiría a voz alta, pero era dependiente de aquel hombre. Ella sentía que necesitaba la compañía de un hombre, a un grado que no era nada saludable. No le importaba que la maltrate a ella o a su hija, con tal que continúe a su lado.

Ellos vivían en un paupérrimo barrio londinense. Debido a la pobreza en la que se encontraban, ella con retazos viejos costuraba ropa con desinterés y que más bien parecía hecha para un niño. A ella no le importaba nada su hija, no tenía sentido tenerla si el hombre que la había embarazado había huido, y la única que la cuidaba era su ya ahora fallecida tía. Como le molestaba perder el tiempo peinando a su hija, prefería dejarle el cabello muy corto, que de alguna forma hacía que resalten aquellos ojos azules y graciosas pecas esparcidas por su bonito rostro infantil. En esos momentos la miraba con menosprecio, recordando al primer amor que la abandonó, y lo mucho que sufrió. Odiaba que la haya dejado por estar embarazada, y le irritaba ver a su hija a los ojos, que le recordaban a su padre.

Pero quien más sufría, era la niña.

No entendía el por qué tanto maltrato y odio por parte de aquel hombre, y por qué sentía que para su madre ella había sido sólo una molestia. Los insultos y golpes eran algo a lo que se acostumbró. Apenas en sus 5 años había vivido muchas cosas crueles, incluso en una ocasión estando ebrio, ese hombre intentó abusar sexualmente de ella. No era como otros niños que piensan en el dulce que su padre les traerá cuando vuelva del trabajo o a qué jugará el día de mañana…..ella sólo pensaba en sobrevivir.

Una tranquila noche estrellada en Londres, tuvo la desgracia de quebrar la botella de whisky de su padrastro por accidente, quien lo había visto todo. El hombre, enfurecido, agarró a la pequeña que se encontraba aterrada y con una lámpara de kerosene quemó parte de su carita, dejándole una cicatriz que la marcaría de por vida, y posteriormente la agarró a golpes. Su madre no hizo nada para defenderla. Escuchó a su padrastro mascullar algo, y luego le dijo: "Pero esta noche dejarás de ser una molestia", y se fue a la parte trasera de la casa donde habían herramientas. La niña, completamente aterrada y segura de que si seguía ahí moriría, aun estando muy malherida escapó.

Corriendo sin saber a dónde se dirigía, y sin pensar en nada más que el miedo y ni tener idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo, corrió hasta sentir que sus piernas literalmente desfallecieron del cansancio y terminó acostada en la esquina de un sucio callejón. Completamente adolorida como nunca lo había estado en su vida, lloró y se quedó dormida.

Se despertó al día siguiente, y caminó aún más, sin saber qué hacer. Las personas que pasaban cerca de ella se alejaban murmurando y mirándola con desdén, por la marca monstruosa que tenía casi en medio rostro. No sabía cómo regresar a su casa, pero tampoco era que quisiera regresar, nadie la quería en ese lugar que nunca fue un hogar, ni su padrastro ni su madre, pero al menos ahí había comida. Aun así no pudo encontrar su casa, así que como un alma en pena, siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno y así pasó un día.

Al día siguiente fue despertada por una voz y una sacudida en su hombro

-¡Oye!- era la voz de un muchacho- oye niña, ¿estás bien?

-Mm… ¡ah!- Se despertó muy asustada.

-Oye pequeña tranquila, no te asustes- le dijo el joven con una sonrisa cálida y una mirada que reflejaba preocupación-No te haré daño, quiero saber si te encuentras bien, te veo muy lastimada.

Aquella niña sólo lo miró, aún con el miedo que se veía en su único ojo sano, sin decirle nada.

-Bueno está bien, no me contestes ahora, pero si necesitas ayuda sólo dímelo ¿de acuerdo?. Ah por cierto, ¿traigo conmigo un pedazo de pan, no quieres un poco?- le dice con una amable sonrisa.

En ese momento sintió un gruñido en su estómago, no había comido nada desde el día anterior, y asintiendo débilmente recibió un pedazo de pan que le ofreció aquel muchacho, y ahí se dio cuenta que no tenía un brazo.

* * *

Bueno un poco corto pero creo que he reflejado lo que quería mostrar, esta historia tendrá más capítulos conforme tenga tiempo de actualizar.

Me pareció significativo que la primera persona que Doll conoce de sus hermanos, sea Joker, quien posteriormente toma la figura de su querido hermano mayor. Espero poder reflejarlo en los siguientes capítulos.

Gracias por leer :)


	2. Confianza

No sé desde cuando habrá iniciado ni cuantos años tendría el circo Arca de Noé, pero en esta historia tendría 4 años funcionando cuando Ciel y Sebastian se infiltraron. En este capítulo Doll tiene 12 años de edad y está narrado desde su punto de vista.

Disclaimer: Es obvio que Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de la genial Yana Toboso.

* * *

 **Confianza**

"Damas y caballeros, por favor miren hacia arriba. ¡El funambulismo a vida o muerte de la princesa del circo, Doll!"

Escucho las palabras de Joker, presentando mi acto de la cuerda floja. Estoy aquí parada y asustada… esta es la segunda vez que lo intento y mi corazón no puede tranquilizarse, veo lo alto que estoy y hasta me da vértigo. ¿Por qué debería sentirme así? ¡He practicado mucho para estar aquí! Todos los días y durante horas me dediqué a practicar esto.

 ***Flashback***

El día de ayer fue la primera presentación del circo y mi acto fue un verdadero desastre. No sé si fueron mis nervios o porque la indecisión se había apoderado de mí pero di un paso mal y me caí. Los gritos de susto del público no se hicieron faltar y gracias a dios Jumbo me sujetó en el aire antes de caer al piso en una muerte segura. Empecé a temblar pensando en que pude haber muerto.

Después de eso me llevaron a la enfermería, preocupados de que me haya lesionado, todos estaban asustados. Después de que el doctor confirmara que me encontraba bien, mis hermanos se fueron a hacer el bis del final. Me quedé triste, no sólo por haber arruinado el espectáculo, sino también por el sabor del fracaso. Me senté en la cama con los brazos apoyados en mis rodillas, sin pensar en nada mientras pasan los minutos.

Con la mente en blanco escucho a lo lejos los aplausos del público, probablemente ya se acabó el show. De repente vinieron voces distantes de mi infancia a la cabeza, palabras que escuché de pequeña.

 _"Eres una inútil, niña estúpida"_

 _"¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien?"_

 _"Eres una vergüenza, no me quiero imaginar el fracaso que serás en grande"._

¿Acaso esas palabras eran ciertas? ¿Realmente soy un fracaso? Aún después de practicar mucho a la hora de la verdad no lo hice bien.

Ocultando la cara entre los brazos siento que mis ojos se humedecen, pero no quiero llorar. Todavía tengo el miedo de morir por caerme de la cuerda floja, y aunque no lo quiera eso me hace sentir más vulnerable.

Escucho alguien que entra a la tienda y sus pasos se hacen más fuertes, yo sólo agacho más la cabeza.

-Doll.

-¿Mmh?

Siento una mano huesuda que se apoya en mi hombro, confirmándome que es mi hermano Joker.

-Oye que sucede, ¿te duele algo?- Me pregunta en tono serio.

-No, estoy bien.

-Podré ser payaso pero no idiota- Me dice de forma más tranquila y hasta bromeando- Dime que te está molestando, ¿O es dolor de barriguita?- se ríe.

-Lo siento, arruiné el debut del circo- Trato de disimular mi tono triste sin mucho éxito.

-Es verdad que eso podría ser un problema, pero si las demás presentaciones las haces bien no hablarán mal de nuestro circo.

-¿Qué han dicho los demás?

-Bueno… Peter se estaba quejando, pero estoy seguro que sólo trata de disimular su preocupación, igual que los demás.

-Tengo miedo de caer y morir- Le digo de forma sincera.

-Oye oye, ¿a qué viene eso? Desde hace años estás practicando, lo hiciste muy bien en nuestra presencia, confía en ti misma- sonríe.

-Pero yo- me interrumpe con un ademán.

-Pero ¿qué?, donde está la niña alegre de siempre, estar así no es propio de ti. Somos una familia y nos apoyamos los unos a los otros ¿No es así?-Toma mis manos entre las suyas- Tu eres nuestra querida hermanita, hablo por todos cuando digo que te apoyaremos en todo.

Sin darme cuenta me quedé mirándole sin expresión alguna por unos segundos para después mostrarle una gran sonrisa.

-Tienes razón- Le sonrío como nunca- ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!

 ***Fin del flashback***

Es verdad, cuando empecé a practicar, tuve la aspiración de mostrarles a todos que a pesar de la cicatriz que me marcaba como una persona anormal yo era alguien que podía lograr cosas. Aquella pequeña niña asustada que se fue corriendo de casa mientras su padrastro fue a la parte de atrás a buscar una herramienta para matarla, era una persona con muchas ganas de vivir. Amo la vida a pesar de todo, aun con el sufrimiento que me acompañó toda la vida y la horrible cicatriz, tengo a mis hermanos. Ellos son mi mundo, son todo para mí. Miro abajo y los veo ahí, sé que están sonriéndome, dándome su apoyo.

Respiro hondo y tomando confianza doy mi primer paso.

Escucho la ovación del público.

Esa noche mi acto fue un todo un éxito.

* * *

Quiero agradecerles a: R. Malina Westerna, Sin cuenta y amyjaviandrea por sus lindos reviews, me hicieron feliz :3 y cualquier crítica es aceptada, estas me ayudan a mejorar.

Quería mostrar en este capítulo el sentimiento de hermandad y apoyo entre los miembros del circo, mis capítulos son cortos pero espero que logre la impresión que quiero dar.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Un día en la ciudad

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de nuestra bella Doll, y esta vez estará Smile incluido, no sé si hacer su relación en este fanfic como amigos o algo más. Yo personalmente pienso que ellos tenían potencial, que lastimosamente no fue aprovechado; quizás termine escribiendo este fanfic como un CielxDoll. Pero ustedes díganme si quieren que los deje como amigos o escribo su relación de ellos como algo más ;)

Ahora sí disfruten de la historia, y hago el disclaimer que Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, eso debería ser obvio ya que no soy buena dibujante xD

* * *

 **Un día en la ciudad**

-¡Smile tenemos que irnos, date prisa!

Decía una chica con pecas y ropa de chico parada fuera de su tienda.

-En un momento.

El cielo estaba más nublado que de costumbre esa tarde en Londres, y en el Circo el Arca de Noé Doll y Smile tenían una tarea que les fue dada por Joker. La verdad no era necesario que ellos lo hicieran, bien podían mandar a alguien de la segunda línea a hacerlo, pero Doll alegó que quería salir por un momento, prácticamente rogándole que lo hiciera ella. El jefe del circo se la concedió al ver su cara de cachorrito, y después de todo no era muy lejos donde tendría que ir.

Ella estaba tan feliz, tarareaba mientras salía del circo con Smile dando pisadas y moviendo sus brazos al compás, aunque el bello niño no compartía su misma alegría.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir nosotros?

-Oh vamos Smile no seas tan aburrido, ¿no es divertido salir por un momento?

-Pero el cielo da indicios de que lloverá.

-Si llueve sólo hay que correr.

-¿Correr? Estás loca, yo no quiero mojarme.

Cualquiera que los viera pensarían que son dos chicos de clase baja, que son parientes o quizás amigos, probablemente ninguno de los transeúntes les daría importancia. ¿O quién creería que uno de ellos es en realidad una chica, que cuando viste su traje con flores todo el mundo opina que es una verdadera belleza, o más aún que el otro niño es en realidad un conde, el noble malvado, el perro guardián de la reina?

Seguía andando a paso alegre mientras Smile ladeaba su cabeza con expresión molesta, desde hace más de una semana que había dejado de actuar como un niño bueno, por petición de la misma Doll. En una ocasión a Smile se le había escapado su verdadera personalidad mientras hacían una tarea, Doll sólo lo miró sorprendida y él no supo qué hacer, agacho la cabeza pensando en disculparse pero la chica sólo se rió y le dijo que él sea como verdaderamente es.

Llegaron a la tienda y compraron lo que necesitaban.

De camino al circo ella le dijo:

-Oye Smile que tal si damos un paseo por la ciudad.

-¿No deberíamos ir al circo ya? Te van a regañar.

-No te preocupes por eso, la verdad es que quiero ver mejor Londres, ya que estoy aquí o si no después nos habremos ido a otra ciudad y me quedaré con las ganas. ¿O tienes miedo de que llueva y te mojes? Mi sexto sentido me dice que no lloverá.

-¿Tú tienes un sexto sentido?- Su pregunta era con un tono de burla y sarcasmo.

Siguió caminando y pasearon por el centro, cerca del Big Ben. a ella le gustaba mucho ver las elegantes tiendas y los carruajes, lo ajetreado que se veía la ciudad, las personas bien vestidas alegando que le hubiera gustado nacer en una familia noble, a lo que Ciel le dio la razón e hizo una sonrisa nerviosa de lado.

Fueron a una modesta tienda de dulces y ella compró dos chocolates de la compañía Funtom, y luego se sentaron en una banca del centro de la ciudad mientras le daba uno a Smile con una sonrisa muy cálida.

Ciel nunca lo admitiría, pero había empezado a sentirse cómodo cuando estaba con ella, y también nunca admitiría que estaba empezando a verla como una amiga. El chocolate era tan dulce como la sonrisa de la chica pecosa sentada a su lado.

-Oye Pecas, ¿por qué siempre tienes que invitarme algún dulce? ¿No es costoso para ti conseguir dinero para ellos?

-Y todavía preguntas eso, eso porque ahora somos amigos ¿no es así?

-¿Amigos?

-Así es, no lo dudes Smile. La verdad, eres el primer amigo que tengo.-Dijo la chica ladeando su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto donde estaba Smile.

-¿Pero no son los del elenco principal también tus amigos?

-Ellos son mi familia, mis hermanos. La verdad es que antes de que llegaras, no había nadie en el circo que estuviera cerca de mi edad, todos ya son mayores. Así que es divertido tener a alguien que sea tan joven como yo.- Le dijo y luego soltó una pequeña risa, lo que provocó que Ciel soltara un leve gruñido. No le gustaba que lo llamen "niño", pero por esta ocasión lo dejaría pasar.

Volvió a mirar hacia el frente viendo pasar a una pareja de esposos muy bien vestida que subía a un carruaje, pero sin prestarles atención realmente. Sin los postres que hacía Sebastian se le hacía difícil soportar el día viviendo en ese circo, pero por lo menos Doll le invitaba de los dulces que ella compraba. –Los dulces de mi compañía- Pensaba Ciel mientras daba las últimas mordidas a su chocolate. Sentado al lado de la chica que disfrutaba de su compañía, y el también disfrutaba de la suya, aunque nunca lo admitiría para sí mismo. Miraba tranquilamente las gráciles manos de la chica pecosa que terminaba alegremente su chocolate cuando unas gotas cayeron en ellas.

Y en pocos segundos comenzó a llover torrencialmente.

-¡No! ¡Está lloviendo!

-Te dije que llovería- Le dijo un muy malhumorado Ciel.

-Y yo te dije que correríamos- Le respondió Doll con una gran sonrisa, tomándolo de la muñeca y empezando a correr para buscar donde refugiarse.

Ese día se llevaron una fuerte reprimenda por llegar tarde, ya que llegaron cayendo la noche, debido a la lluvia que tardó en parar. Pero a pesar de todo, la chica estaba feliz de haber paseado con su amigo, con Smile, por la ciudad.


End file.
